<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Everything is Fine" OMORI AU by AJb0y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536938">"Everything is Fine" OMORI AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJb0y/pseuds/AJb0y'>AJb0y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basil - Freeform, MARI ALIVE, Omori Au, Sunny - Freeform, Sunnyxaubrey, aubrey - Freeform, happiness, hero - Freeform, kel - Freeform, mari - Freeform, marixhero, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJb0y/pseuds/AJb0y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT IF: SUNNY didn't break his violin, MARI isn't dead, and "everything is going to be okay".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Everything is Fine" OMORI AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s dark…. so dark<br/>You barely see anything<br/>All you fell are the cold wall that you lean on and a nausea coming from your stomach</p>
<p>*flush*</p>
<p>You threw up</p>
<p>You came out of the bathroom and about to go to the kitchen again, cleaning your dinner.<br/>It’s still dark. You barely see anything.<br/>You look down. It is much darker than here. And so, you took your step very carefully.</p>
<p>one step, two step, three step, four step…..</p>
<p>All of your FOCUS are on the stair and making sure you don’t slip up<br/>All you feel  are the handrail you grab tightly and your beating heart<br/>All you hear are the sound of every steps you take and..</p>
<p>*knock**knock**knock* “Hello? Is anybody home?”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>You standing in front of the door-.</p>
<p>“Hey, SUNNY! It’s MARI”</p>
<p>-You peeked through the door opening. It’s dark outside.</p>
<p>“I’m finally back home, but I forgot my keys..”</p>
<p>-You see “something”. You see a black figure and an eye staring back at you</p>
<p>“Could you open the door for me?”</p>
<p>-You open the door slowly. It’s still so dark outside. And.... you see “something”. But…</p>
<p>YOU TRIED TO FOCUS.</p>
<p>-Suddenly, Something turned into Someone</p>
<p>YOU TRIED TO FOCUS</p>
<p>-The black colour you saw turns into purple</p>
<p>YOU TRIED TO FOCUS</p>
<p>-You feels happy</p>
<p>YOU TRIED TO FOCUS</p>
<p>-It’s your sister, MARI.</p>
<p>MARI: “Thank you, little brother. Your big sister is finally came home from college. Sorry for asking your help this late at night. It’s really clumsy for me to forget my-- Oh!?”</p>
<p>  You hugged MARI. You feels very happy.</p>
<p>MARI: “Awwwww SUNNY, I miss you too.”</p>
<p>  And MARI hugged you back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my first (and last) fanfic I ever made. And i wanna say a little bit of background of me making this fanfic. It all started when i just daydreaming in my room thinking about "what if" MARI isn't dead. ....I ended up making a fanfic in my head. So, here i am.</p>
<p>Also, credit to @daniople for the inspiration of this prologue. Ironically, we came up with the same name for this OMORI AU, I found that awesome. Go check the artist: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKw3LVXllQZ/</p>
<p>Leave a comment if you spot any grammar mistake ( English isn't my main language )</p>
<p>And, today is 18th of Febuary. which mean....<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FLOWERBOY, BASIL :D (this is your present from me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>